The Link Chronicles
by Oshen
Summary: Link is a moody boy living in the Kokiri Village, until Navi flies in to change his life forever. Now, he must rise to the challenge and emerge a hero. An OoT novelization, storyline influenced by reviews!


**The Link Chronicles  
**By Oshen

A/N: Hey everyone, welcome to my first published fanfiction on I realize this story isn't perfect and perhaps awkward at times. I've still tried hard on this first chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

Reviews are much appreciated!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time, Zelda, Link, etc. etc…

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning  
"_The Boy Without a Fairy_" 

The boy without a fairy was a lonely boy, without a single friend in the small Kokiri village. There were maybe 10 of the Great Deku Tree's children, but the fairy-less boy was friends with none of them.

Whenever the boy thought about it, he could not recall how or why the Kokiri children had treated him so differently. The Great Deku Tree certainly had not made any distinctions between him and the rest of Kokiri children, but he still felt different.

For one, he was stockier and bigger than the rest of them. They were all petite and tiny, but he had muscles on his arms and legs that the rest of them lacked.

In addition, they all lived near each other at the center of town, but he alone lived in the edges of Kokiri Village, all by himself.

Link refused to accept that he was different, but it must have been true, for he stuck out like a sore thumb. Anyone could've pointed out how different he appeared compared to the rest of his peers.

It wasn't the fact that he was bigger than the rest of them – it wasn't even the fact that he lived in seclusion in the corners of the village… It was because Link lacked a fairy.

Link wanted to pretend that having a fairy was no big deal, but it was a difficult thing to do. After all, it was one of the biggest reasons that he wasn't accepted fully among the Kokiri… and picked on constantly.

And for this reason, Link tried to avoid going too deep inside Kokiri Village, but going there was inevitable, especially with Saria around.

Lying on his bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes staring expressionlessly up at the ceiling, the last thing Link wished for was a visitor to disrupt his calm and quiet home.

But Saria, his best and only friend in the village, rarely knocked anymore to come inside. But then again, she didn't really to anymore.

"Link, let's go out to the village! I hate seeing you moping in here all the time," Saria eagerly said to him, tugging on his arm.

However, Link refused to budge from his comfortable position on the bed, and continued to stare at the ceiling. He stayed silent, and wondered if he stayed silent and closed his eyes, she'd go away and leave him alone.

"Link…" There was a threatening tone in her voice, but Link chose to ignore it. After all, what could someone small and frail like Saria do to him?

But Saria wasn't as weak as he thought. Suddenly, she grabbed his arm again, but this time, it wasn't a playful tug. It was a forceful jerk off the bed, causing him to fall onto the floor on his side.

If his bed wasn't a foot off the floor… "Saria, you could've hurt me," Link grumbled, rubbing his ribs but avoiding her gaze.

"What is wrong with you lately? Ever since Mido has gotten a sword, you've been acting really…"

"Really Saria, how have I been acting?" he said harshly, cutting her off. He really hated to argue with Saria, but the way he had been feeling lately, he had needed someone to snap at.

She stood to her full height now, looming over Link who was on the floor nursing to his sore sides. "Wow, Link… You know what? You can just stay in here forever, for all I care." With that, she threw a hard object at him, hitting him squarely on the head, and stormed out of the tree house.

He stared blankly at the wall as Saria left him by himself, then glanced at the hard object that she had hurled at him. He rubbed his head as he picked it up from the floor, but in his lethargic state, he couldn't recognize the hollow wooden gizmo at first.

Oh. Link stared at the wooden Ocarina that Saria had carved. It had rough edges and the holes were way too big for anyone in the forest, but it was better than the last one she had attempted.

Saria had such an unhealthy obsession with Hyrulean objects, mainly musical items. Her latest infatuation had been with some instrument she called an Ocarina.

Sure, the idea was interesting, but Link wasn't really all that intrigued by it. But despite his indifference to her passion for this Ocarina, she still crafted new ones almost daily, and showed it to him for criticism.

"The shape is just really bad," Link had told her just yesterday. "It's an Ocarina, not a-freaking banana."

Saria looked down at her banana-ocarina. "Well, I'm trying Link... You could be encouraging," she said hopefully.

"Well, someone has to tell you the truth," Link grumbled quietly, averting his gaze to the floor.

Silence befell the two, as Saria flustered to try to come up with something to say. But no words came.

"What is wrong with you?" She said, frustrated, to him, after a long moment of silence. She chucked the banana-ocarina at Link's head, leaving a bruise that would pester him for the remainder of the day.

And now, he sat here, mending to the same bruise that Saria had most likely had made worse by throwing another Ocarina at him. He hated the stupid lemon-shaped instrument! He grabbed it fiercely, and chucked it angrily at his wall.

Link scowled and sat back on his bed, leaning against the wall and stared out the window. He caught a glance of Saria, wiping the tears in her eyes. He suddenly felt a wave of guilt as he watched her walk slowly away from his treehouse.

Alright... He'd go out. He did still have a soul, so he'd appease to her temper and go out to the town like she had wished for him to. He slowly climbed out of the bed and forced himself out of the tree house…

* * *

Clothed in the normal Kokiri green apparel like everyone else, Link did his best to blend in with the forest, for fear of being seen by other Kokiri. He slowly inched toward the center of town, wondering why Saria had wished for him so much to go there. 

Link froze when he saw Mido, standing in the middle of a circle of his peers. He was standing triumphantly, one foot on a rock, and his sword pointing toward the sky. Not the damn sword again!

As much as he hated Mido showing off the sword, he still stared at the sword jealously. This was what he had been so cranky about the past couple of days… That sword… It had given Mido _another_ excuse to place himself above Link – and he didn't need that right now.

He was about to turn around and leave, when he saw Saria among the circle of Kokiri children that was surrounding Mido. She still looked a bit upset from their encounter earlier in the tree house, but she appeared to be enjoying the company of Mido.

It made his blood boil, that Saria would like being with Mido more than she liked being with him. He knew he shouldn't care but… he couldn't help it. Saria was his only friend in this entire forest, after all.

But, alas, there was nothing he could do about it… Mido was the self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri children, and who could argue against that? But as he started to walk away, the red-haired Kokiri boy noticed him.

"Hey! Green boy! What do you think you're doing? Coming out all the way here?"

At his sharp voice, everyone turned around to face Link. Link flushed in embarrassment as his fellow forest-mates started whispering amongst themselves. Much to his relief however, Saria, and her friend, Fado, stayed respectfully silent. It was okay, as long as Saria didn't hate him…

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Why don't you try opening your mouth and replying when the Great Mido is talking to you?" Mido suddenly jumped off the rock where he was standing, and started to stomp toward Link, waving his sword around recklessly.

Link took a step back when he realized that Mido wasn't all that adept with the blade. "Watch where you swing that thing," he barely muttered, then shut his mouth quickly, realizing how mad Mido would get.

Mido's face quickly turned as red as his hair, but he didn't cease to wave his sword around like a maniac. "Are you kidding me?" He screamed at him, "Don't tell me what to do! You've never held a sword in your life!"

He jabbed at Link once, but Link easily dodged it by stepping back a little. By now, the crowd had extended around him - his fellow-forest mates had surrounded him on all sides. There was nowhere to escape… He suddenly felt a pang of desperation, knowing that his fate was inevitable – he was bound to be hurt.

He scanned the crowd quickly, until his eyes met Saria's momentarily. With his expressions, Link pleaded for her help. For any way to get him out of this. He didn't want to be here in the first place. But she averted her gaze to the floor, and ignored his silent pleas.

Link suddenly felt a painful sensation on his stomach as Mido punched him with a balled up fist. He fell back from the impact, and it left him gasping for air on the floor.

But there was no way he'd show any weakness to him though… he didn't want to show that Mido _was_ stronger than him, and that he couldn't do anything about it. So, keeping an unreadable expression, Link stood up again, trying not to reveal the intensity of the pain in his stomach.

Mido seemed dissatisfied with Link's reaction. He sneered to pretend that it meant nothing to him, and spat on the floor next to Link.

"It's about time you learn whose the boss around here. I think you've wandered around this forest for too long thinking you're allowed to do whatever you want."

His head was racing at a million miles per hour as Mido gained ground on him, and he had nowhere to go but backwards. But Mido's 'followers' had already formed a ring around the two of them.

He couldn't escape, he couldn't run. Link stumbled on a rock suddenly, and fell painfully onto the floor. And as he tripped, he caught a glimpse of the Kokiri above him.

They were laughing, laughing at him, laughing at how easily Mido was able to push him towards submission, knock him to the ground…

Boys never cry. Not if they can help it. They don't even like to show expressions while a boy above them kicks them over and over again. They just stay on the floor, and when they feel the blood coming up out of their mouth, they calmly let it drip out of their mouths, refusing to show the pain they feel.

Link endured all of the kicks and the punches that Mido and one of his fat friends were throwing at him. Scrunched on the floor, Link realized what a submissive position he was in. Despite all that, he cried in pain only in his head. On the outside, he refused to show even the slightest bit of pain.

Now frustrated, Mido kicked him in the head harshly, using all the strength in his tiny frame as he did so. Despite his vow of silence, Link couldn't help letting a grunt of pain escape his mouth as a new stream of pain traveled through his head and toward his upper body. Mido stepped back in satisfaction, knowing that there was nothing more that he could do now.

As his consciousness slipped away, Link could hear Mido saying proudly, "I showed that boy who was boss, huh?"

He'd get him back. All bad people got what they deserved. And with that, he lost his consciousness.

* * *

Saria was in his tree house when he awoke, and was placing a wet towel on his gut. Link opened his eyes one at a time, while he tried to register the head-splitting pain in his stomach. 

For the life of him, he couldn't remember how he had gotten to this state, though he racked his head to attempt to remember.

"Ugh… What happened?" Link mumbled, as he slowly tried to prop himself up.

His best friend looked at him sadly. "I shouldn't have told you to go out to town… Mido beat you up again." She looked down at the floor guilty, and then proceeded to get a potion out of her bag. "I bought this from a potion store… outside."

Despite the pain soaring through his body, Link managed enough strength to gape at her. "You… went… _outside?_" he asked in disbelief.

Saria winced at his harsh words, and silently opened the bottle and sloshed around some of the red liquid in it. Then, "I had no choice. You might've died if I didn't get this potion…"

Link silently watched as Saria crumbled a few leaves into it, changing the color from a bright red to a shade of purple. "You're not supposed to leave this forest, you know that. Without the Great Deku tree protecting you, you're going to die."

"Well, I'm alive, aren't I?" Saria retorted harshly, "and shut up, I did a favor for you. Will you stop getting on my nerve and drink this already, so you don't die this way?" She shoved the bottle to his face, but didn't help him to drink it.

"Fine," Link grumbled, as he snatched the bottle from her fingers. He propped himself up slowly, and then took a swig of the violet-colored liquid. Instantly, he felt the potion jetting through his body.

He stuck out his arms to examine them – they were now completely free of scars and bruises. The burning sensation on his ribs and his stomach was quickly fading away, leaving nothing but a refreshing feeling behind. And miraculously, his head stopped aching, and he could think clearly again.

Link was amazed by the efficiency of this outside world potion. He stared down at his arms, then up at Saria, who was beaming at his recovery. "See, I told you so," she said mockingly.

He didn't say anything, but seeing this potion only fueled his dislike of the Kokiri forest, and his fascination for the world outside. The first time he had really been intrigued with the world outside was when a man who called himself "The Running Man" had accidentally found the forest.

The Running Man was bigger than all of the Kokiri, and certainly more fit and muscular. He had a strange passion of life (and running) that all of the Kokiri lacked. And Link longed to be like him, to be big, and live passionately in the outside world…

After all, he was obviously not wanted here. Mido and the rest of the Kokiri hurt him periodically, and he wasjust _different_ from all of them. No, he didn't long to be in this forest. He wanted to leave, more than anything… just leave.

Saria left an hour later, after she was certain that Link was fine, and when the sun had set to cover the forest with a blanket of shadow. He fidgeted on his bed, unable to go to sleep despite being tired. Maybe it was that potion that was making him too excited to go to sleep.

Whatever the reason was, Link couldn't go to sleep. He rolled around on the small bed, trying to find a comfortable spot to slumber in. But nothing was working – he ended up squirming for hours until sheer exhaustion lulled him to sleep.

But even in his sleep he was restless. It was the same nightmare he had the weeks before, with the white castle walls and the bridge before him. As always, he started to approach the bridge slowly, but today something was different.

In his nightmare today, a fairy was accompanying him. Link knew it was there, a glowing orb of blue like he always imagined it would be. But when he tried to take a proper glance at it, it would swerve out of his field of vision, only allowing him to see a streak of blue sparkles as it flew around his head.

He finally gave up trying to get a glance of his fairy, and then started to walk towards the bridge again. Like dreams usually were, he couldn't see any of his surroundings but those tall castle walls, an old wooden drawbridge, and the moat below it.

But he _could_ tell that it was night. He had the feeling that night can give you – the feeling of cold loneliness… the feeling that the dark could just envelop you and take you away… Link involuntarily shuddered, and tried to shake the empty feeling inside of him.

Suddenly, the drawbridge started to lower, and with a clap of thunder, rain started pouring down both on Link and his new-found fairy. Out of nowhere, a white stallion with two riders galloped over the bridge and out into the field, going so fast as if they were being chased.

The rider was a strong-looking woman with sharp features and a toned body. She looked dead ahead, and in her arms was a young girl, maybe around his age, desperately looking back at the Kokiri boy, as if begging him for help.

But he couldn't anything, for with another flash of lightning, a vicious looking man on a black horse was following the two riders up ahead with full speed. He forced his stallion to gallop out after it, but skidded abruptly to a stop when he saw the young Kokiri boy on the ground.

The man had dark skin and sleek red hair and eyes that slanted downwards, making him appear even more vicious. He was buff and muscular, and wore tight clothing that molded to every muscle on his body. The dark man looked down at Link, and smirked, as his jet black horse got up on his hind legs and whinnied.

Link wanted to run, but his legs would not obey him. He drew back from the dark man slightly, his body not allowing him to run as he should…

Another flash of lightning, and Link could suddenly hear a voice penetrating through his realistic dream.

"Hey, Link, wake up!"

Link frowned. It didn't sound like anyone he knew. The voice was high and squeaky, yet still had a trace of gentleness in it.

"The Great Deku Tree wishes to speak to you!"

He didn't know what to think of the voice. Should he force himself out of the dream? Everything had frozen around him because of this voice, but he felt as if he was supposed to see more…

"Hey, come on!"

The boy without a fairy suddenly felt a sharp pain in his forehead. He didn't hesitate to grip the wound with his palm, causing his dream world to collapse around him. He opened his eyes slowly, wondering why in the world he was getting hit on his noggin so much.

Then, he suddenly noticed the light-blue colored fairy floating around him. But surprisingly, Link wasn't too amazed to see the fairy. After his dream, he had, well, sort of predicted it.

"Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" The fairy said in an exasperated tone to him.

Link stared blankly at the fairy, wondering if he should reply or something. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, unsure how to speak to his newfound fairy. Maybe there was some set of rules that determined his etiquette around fairies…

"I'm Navi the fairy! Nice to meet you!" the fairy said energetically.

_Do I have to be around this hyper ball of light all day?_ Link thought depressingly, his fascination for the speaking light fading as quickly as it came.

Though he didn't know it at the time, his adventure was finally beginning to unfold, with the appearance of this one ball of light. He got up slowly to face the fairy, and managed an awkward smile – not knowing that one day, he'd be writing history with this fairy.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I've actually been playing Ocarina of Time again to get some character's exact dialogues. It's a very tedious task. I've tried to make it as similar to the actual plot as possible, but I'll add some things I changed around here. 

- Link's house is described as being far apart from the rest of the Kokiri, but his house is right next to everyone else's homes in the actual game.  
- In the actual game, the Kokiri are actually pretty friendly to Link, and more or less hostile towards Mido's bullying ways in the beginning. But that wasn't very interesting, so that changed.  
- The Kokiri's personalities are more accepting, friendly, and childish in the game, but here I made them a bit more mature.

**REVIEWER POLL  
**I know I'm planning to make this somewhat of a novelization of the Ocarina of Time, but even so, I'd like to lean slightly toward a couple. So, in your review, it'd be much appreciated if you could "vote" for what couple you'd like to see.  
I don't really like writing boyxboy, so I guess choices would be Saria, Malon, Zelda, Ruto, Nabooru... Whomever else there is. They don't have to be the ones that I listed there... let your imagination roam:P


End file.
